Fifteen Years Ago
by Siancore
Summary: Rick recalling his relationship with Michonne. AU Richonne, pre-ZA, and some adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Fifteen Years Ago*

A/N: You know the moment when you can't listen to a sad old country song unless you think of your OTP, yep, that's what's going on here.

AU Richonne, pre-ZA, and some adult situations! Let me know how you liked it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead, nor do I have the right to anything by Conway Twitty

* * *

><p><em>I saw a man today who said he talked to you not so long ago, I think, a month or two. <em>

_As my mind raced back in time, I prayed oh Lord don't let it show. _

_He thinks I forgot you fifteen years ago._

* * *

><p>The Georgian spring days had not yet become as warm as they had in recent years; and a cool gentle wind was sweeping across the lush, green landscape in King County. Sheriff's Deputy Rick Grimes and his partner Shane Walsh sat in their squad car eating lunch with their windows rolled down, thankful for the comfort of the refreshing breeze. They often ate in the vehicle, even if their patrol was uneventful and the days were slow, much like that day had been. The two men had remained best friends since childhood and spoke together comfortably about anything and everything. Shane did most of the talking while Rick was content to listen to stories about his friend's exploits and conquests when it came to the opposite sex. Rick, even when they were teenagers and young men, never really knew if to believe half of the stories that Shane told him about who he was screwing, who was good, who was great, if he'd go there again etcetera, etcetera. All the same, he still listened. Presently, his partner was reliving what had happened several weeks ago when he had spent the weekend in Atlanta for some reason or another; the reason was missed by Rick while he sat shaking his head.<p>

"…I swear man." Shane continued. "Some of these college girls would suck it so hard that your boxer shorts get pulled up your ass." He laughed loudly as Rick let out a small laugh that was more aimed at his friend's crassness than at what he had just disclosed.

"Shit, Shane." Offered Rick, smirking. "You are a class act."

"You fuckin' know it! Then, get this, after she was done, we came outta the bathroom…"

"_Class act."_ Rick said again.

"Shut up man, yeah so we came out and she goes over to her friend who's even hotter than her, and we all leave together. Even though her friend was a black girl with a white girl's ass, which is, as ya know, a damn shame, I was still in heaven."

Rick rolled his eyes and scrunched up what was left of his hamburger in the wrapping and tossed it into the brown paper bag.

"Do you ever listen to yourself? You shouldn't say shit like that, man. Makes you sound like a real asshole." Was Rick's reply.

Shane just laughed at his friend's assessment of him.

"You used to like hearin' this shit when we were younger."

"Yeah, well, we're old now." Said Rick grinning a little.

"Fuck, man, I almost forgot to tell you. Guess who I saw while I was there?"

"Hopefully a nurse at the sexual health clinic?" Rick joked.

"Ha! You're so funny. No, seriously. Before I ended up at that nightclub, I was at a cop bar and guess who walked right in with her cop friends? Fuckin' Michonne, man! I knew it was her straight away, but she hardly recognized me. I totally fuckin' forgot to tell your tired, sad old ass."

Rick turned to look at Shane now, hoping silently that his expression would not betray him and the mixture of emotions that had resurfaced at the mention of her name.

"She asked about you too."

"Yeah?" Was all that Rick could muster.

"Shit, how long has it been, man, since you've seen her?"

Rick found some composure, enough to answer his friend as he stared out of the windshield and squinted.

"Fifteen years."

_Fifteen years ago and I still feel the same; why did he have to mention your name?_

Rick answered as his mind raced back to the first time he had met her all those years ago…

* * *

><p>"How are ya, Deputy?" Asked Gerard Toomey, a short, stocky, balding white man of around 60 years old. He was sweating profusely as he fumbled with his briefcase before placing it on the counter of the reception area in the King County Sheriff's Department.<p>

Shane nodded in greeting.

"I'm doin' fine Gerard, are you here for Damien?" He asked, as he discreetly looked to the young African-American woman who was with older man. She did not seem as bothered by the heat as her companion was. She seemed quite comfortable dressed in a grey knee length skirt and light blue blouse with her dreadlocked hair pulled into a bun at the back of her head.

The lawyer nodded. "Yes, we're here to see him."

Shane looked at the woman again and smiled at her before continuing to talk to the man.

"He broke his bail conditions, could be serious this time. You can come through Gerard, but his girlfriend is gonna have to wait out here."

"I'm not his girlfriend; I'm not anyone's girlfriend…" She said before Gerard interrupted her.

"Oh no, no. Michonne's workin' with me; she's my intern."

Shane smiled again, in a cocky way this time.

"My apologies ma'am. Glad to know you ain't involved with that shit-kicker." He offered as he had them both sign the visitor register and let them both walk through into the back of the station before leading them to the area where the holding cells and interview rooms were located.

"Glad to know that you're single as well." Shane added, as he held the door for both Michonne and Gerard; she rolled her eyes at him, but smiled a little at his last statement and stood quietly while the Deputy unlocked the door to the interview room.

"I'll bring him up directly." Shane said before walking off.

Not too long later, Michonne was standing at the end of the corridor pressing a small circular button. She was attempting to have someone unlock the door that kept those who had been locked up contained in that area of the station; it was taking longer than she had expected. She looked up to the corner where the security camera was positioned; shortly after, there was a buzzing sound, a click and the door was able to be opened. Michonne made her way back to the reception area, expecting to find the Deputy who had not too long ago brought them through. Instead of the young man who had let her and Gerard in, there was a different Deputy, another young white guy, out in the reception area. He smiled at her, and she responded in kind taking note that he was good looking.

"Afternoon, ma'am." He offered warmly.

"Hello." She replied, noticing that his eyes were really very blue.

"If I could just get your autograph here." He said in a light-hearted manner, referring to the visitor register.

"Of course." She said and approached the counter where Rick then handed her a pen. She quickly signed her name and then gave it back to him. He lifted up the visitor register and studied her name a moment.

"Mi_chonne?_" He asked. "Is that right? Is that how you say your name?"

She smiled, a little amused by the adorable way that her name sounded in his southern drawl. She nodded and looked down at his name tag.

"Deputy Grimes? Is that right?" She supposed ever so playfully.

He chuckled slightly and offered his own nod before adding: "Just Rick is fine."

"Hi, Just Rick, I'm Michonne, nice to meet you." She teased as she beamed a wonderfully bright smile at him that lit up her pretty face and almost made him forget his manners.

"Hi Michonne, nice to meet you too."

* * *

><p>AN: More to come…

_*Fifteen Years Ago_ by Conway Twitty


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was pleasantly surprised by the reviews I received. Glad you are all keen to see where the story goes. I've decided that this will be ongoing while I unwrap how Richonne's relationship developed and, ultimately, what happened to cause Rick to be presently sitting in his squad car with his feelings for Michonne still intact after fifteen years.

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen years ago and I still feel the same<em>

_Why did he have to mention your name?_

_I'm as broken up inside as if it's been a week or so._

_It takes a mighty long time to get a real love off your mind, I know I've tried, since fifteen years ago._

* * *

><p>Rick Grimes tried in vain to hide the smile that had crept across his handsome face as he recalled the first time that he and Michonne had met. It was a lifetime ago, but he remembered it as if it were yesterday. His eyes seemed to light up as he thought of the way her smile drew him in; how when she beamed at him, it made him feel giddy. He could not help but grin foolishly when she shared a stunning smile with him; even now, after all of those years had passed Rick sat smiling at the memory of her face while his partner looked on.<p>

"Fifteen years, uh?" Asked Shane, "Shit, didn't realize it was that long."

"What did she say?" Rick questioned, looking straight ahead out of the windscreen.

"She asked how you were. _Where_ you were." Shane offered.

Rick nodded, but still averted his gaze; not that it mattered because Shane already had an inkling that his partner's thoughts had wandered off back to another time. A happier time some fifteen years ago…

* * *

><p>"What did she say?" Asked Shane excitedly. "Did she ask about me?"<p>

Rick shook his head and said, "No."

His partner exhaled loudly and leaned back in his chair to face the wall so that the rear of the chair was aimed at the reception desk of the King County Sheriff's Department. Rick's chair was already turned to the wall in order to continue their competition on who could land the most consecutive shots of crumpled paper into the small bin. It had turned into an excruciatingly slow day and Deputy Grimes was winning.

"Besides, Shane, why would she be askin' about you?" Rick quizzed, obviously amused at his friend's absolute sense of self-preoccupation, and thinking back to earlier in the day when he met the young woman in question; _Michonne_.

"Because, asshole, they're always askin' about me, ain't they?" Came Shane's reply.

"Who's always askin' about you?" Rick asked, although he already knew what the answer would be.

"The hot chicks, that's who. They come in here and see all of this." He said as he used his hands to gesture to himself. "And whoo boy, they can't control themselves."

Rick erupted in laughter and his friend soon joined in.

"Hey man, did you ever notice the old ladies _always_ take a shine to me?" Asked Rick, losing his train of thought for a moment and missing the shot.

"Hell yes!" Exclaimed his partner, as he laughed loudly again and scrunched up his piece of paper. "They all over you, boy. It's 'cause you got that Southern charm _bull_shit goin' on."

"Ain't no bullshit, you asshole, the chicks love 'em some Southern charm. And fuck you for thinkin' it's BS!" Laughed Rick playfully.

"Yeah, the old ass chicks on their walkin' frames, that's about it. And fuck you right back, you blue eyed, baby-faced, curly-headed prick!"

Just then they heard a soft cough that interrupted their faux-argument and caused Rick to stand and turn, while Shane swivelled his chair. Standing before them was the young woman they had been talking about. Michonne smiled amusedly at the two young officers and waited for one of them to speak; it was to be a red-faced Rick who cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Ah, excuse us ma'am, we didn't hear you come in. Sorry about the language, how can we help you?" He offered coyly as his recently blushing face remained warm despite the moderate temperature provided by the air conditioner.

"It's fine," Michonne started. "I've heard worse. Oh, Mr. Toomey thinks he dropped his pen in the interview room."

The two young men looked at Michonne, quite perplexed as to what this had to do with them; she noticed their confused expressions and went on to offer more details.

"Seriously dude, it's hot as Hell out there and I think he's about to pass out. This is the fourth place we've stopped at. The pen's a family heirloom or something; used to belong to his grand daddy so he's a little stressed. I said I'd come back in and look for it. Could one of you _please_ go and check for me?"

Both Rick and Shane could not help but chuckle at the situation; Rick then looked at his partner and said, in a self-assured manner:

"Deputy Walsh will be happy to check that out for you, ma'am." Before looking back to Michonne and offering her a wide smile.

Shane, a little irritated that he was not as quick thinking as Rick, offered his partner a fake grin and went into the back of the station leaving Rick and Michonne standing in awkward silence.

"So," Rick started. "How much of that conversation did ya hear before you let us know you were behind us?"

She let out a small chortle and beamed at the young man.

"Well, let me see; oh yeah, I heard all about old ladies liking you and your BS Southern charm." She offered, finding Rick to be ever so adorable as he chuckled and put his head down, thinking of how he could respond.

It went quiet again, as Rick shyly glanced at Michonne; she seemed so interesting and funny and he wanted to keep the conversation going, but did not know what else to say. He always ended up lost for words around pretty girls, but _Michonne_ was absolutely beautiful. Rick found himself staring at her like a fool. She took note of his timid demeanour and decided that she would keep talking.

"I have to say, I never thought this would be part of my summer internship; chasin' after an old pen." She finally offered as she leaned her forearms on the top of the reception desk.

Rick laughed before asking her how long she would be in town for. Michonne informed him that it would be a three month internship and that she was pleased to be undertaking it at a small law practice in a small town, even though her father had wanted her to work at his large firm in Atlanta. She was adamant that she wanted to try something different. Rick liked listening to her nice voice and found her sense of adventure to be appealing; the fact that she was amazing to look at did not hurt the situation either.

"Well," Rick offered, feeling a little more confident to speak to her. "I'm glad you came out to our part of the world anyways."

Michonne tilted her head slightly, smiled a little, nodded and said: "Yeah, me too."

Just then Shane came through the door twirling the famous pen around in his right hand before placing it down on the desk.

"There ya are, ma'am. One old pen belonging to one old man." He said as he offered her a flirtatious grin.

Michonne shook her head at Shane's remark, thanked him and bid them both goodbye. Rick and Shane watched her walk to the door, admiring the sway in her hips and the way her skirt and blouse clung to her body. Before she reached for the door handle, Michonne turned around and said:

"Hey Rick, I don't think your Southern charm is _bull_shit; works fine for me." With that, she walked out of the door while Rick and Shane stood staring straight ahead; both a little shocked at her forwardness.

Finally Shane nudged Rick's shoulder with his own and clapped him hard on the back before exclaiming excitedly: "Shit, son, you're in there!"

xXxXx

Three days had passed and, to Rick's annoyance, he still had not seen Michonne around town. He had admitted to himself, and his partner, that he was interested in her, but had no idea of how he could get to know her better. Shane's words of advice were something along the lines of arresting some shit-kicker so that Toomey would have to come down to the station and Michonne would have to follow; Rick looked at his friend stunned and proceeded to ask him what kind of drugs he was on. Bad ideas aside, Rick really did need to think of a way to be near Michonne, with any luck, she would realize that he was shy and just ask him out instead of him having to ask her; just like in high school. He really did feel like he was a teenager again; which meant do _not_, under any circumstances take advice about girls from Shane Walsh, especially if you wanted something more than a quick tumble.

Rick looked around the quiet room at the station, ensuring that no one was in earshot of him before he reached for the receiver of the telephone that sat atop his desk. The dark grey, plastic object felt somewhat heavy in his hand, more so than usual, so he placed it back to the place he had grabbed it from. He sighed, slightly annoyed with himself before shaking his head and wiping his mouth with his right hand. _Shit, Rick. Get a grip, man. _He thought as he sat up straighter in his seat, again checked the room and picked up the receiver. His hand trembled a little as he dialled the number that was scribbled on a scrap of paper in front of him. Rick's throat felt dry all of a sudden, so he coughed to clear it as he listened to the dial tone that seemed to have been sounding for an immeasurably long time. Finally…an answer.

The calming music that wafted through the phone receiver did nothing to settle Rick's nerves as he waited for his call to be transferred to Michonne. He shifted in his seat and felt the beads of sweat begin to form on his forehead. He licked his lips and cleared his throat once more, just seconds before the calming music ceased and a feminine voice on the other end of the line answered: "Hello? This is Michonne."

_Silence…_

…

…

…

"Hello?" She asked again, wondering if the connection was a bad one.

"Hi." Rick finally offered, feeling quite silly as his heart pounded nervously in his chest.

"It's Rick Grimes…"

"I know." She said. "The receptionist told me." She responded, smiling to herself at how utterly cute the Deputy was.

"Oh." He said as he chuckled slightly. "Of course she did, sorry about that ma'am."

"It's fine." She offered before asking: "What can I do for you, Deputy Grimes?"

Rick felt a little more comfortable now, realizing that Michonne was really easy to talk to; he found her voice calming somehow.

"I was wondering if I could ask you somethin'."

"Fire away." She said, eager to discover what Rick Grimes wanted with her.

Rick took a deep breath and let the words fall from his mouth:

"Would you like to, maybe, meet up with me sometime? Like, go out together, ya know? Like, on a date, or somethin'?"

* * *

><p>AN: There it is; I have to say I smiled the whole time I was writing that!

The banter between Rick and Shane was really fun to write; inspired by listening to how my young male cousins speak to one another.

Now, I wonder what Michonne will say? Will she agree to a date? Or is this fifteen year love story one-sided and Rick just a stalker with a badge and a gun? LOL *hint* he's not a stalker :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I have to say, I've enjoyed writing Shane and Rick this way and glad some of you have enjoyed reading their banter.

* * *

><p>Rick Grimes pulled down the sun visor in the squad car, slid the cover to the small mirror aside and looked at himself. He saw creases in his brow and lines near his eyes; although he admitted that some days he felt older than he looked and older than he was, he did not think he looked much older than he should. For a man in his late thirties who worked a stressful job in law enforcement, Rick looked only slightly beyond his years. He squinted before responding to his partner's comment on his appearance.<p>

"Screw you, Shane! I look fine." He laughed, not fully believing his own statement.

"Whatever, man. All I'm sayin' is she still looks good, after fifteen years, and you look your age." Laughed Shane, before adding:

"Besides, she was _way_ too hot for you anyways, Rick. Come on, how in the Hell did _you_ manage to snatch her up. Seriously, man, you had a perm!"

Both men laughed boisterously as Shane superfluously ruffled Rick's closely cropped hair.

"Fuck off!" Said Rick jokingly. "Curls get the girls, asshole."

As their laughter died down, Rick glanced back into the mirror and his mind drifted back in time…

* * *

><p>Rick smoothed his plaid button-down shirt with his hands as he checked himself over in the mirror for the tenth time already that day. He resigned himself to the fact that he looked <em>okay<em> for a first date. It was only King County, no need for a suit and tie, he thought; jeans and a shirt would suffice. He exhaled loudly as he ran his hand through his hair once again and winked at his refection in a boyish manner, trying to keep the mood in his family's home light. He had finally calmed his nerves, acknowledging that Michonne had agreed to meet with him which meant the difficult part was over. Rick was terribly excited and could not remember the last time he had woken up that early on a Saturday morning; _today_, he thought happily, _is gonna be a good day._

Rick was already dressed and his lunch date with Michonne was scheduled for one o'clock; the time was presently eight thirty. He walked down stairs and looked around, unsure of what he should do to pass the time. Suddenly, there came a loud knock at his front door; he became a little concerned as he thought any visitors this early could not be good. Rick ambled over and opened the door slowly. He found Shane standing on the front porch, dressed in the same clothing he had on the night before and smelling of stale alcohol.

"You just gonna stand there, fucker?" He asked before shoving his friend out of the way. "Let me in."

Rick stepped aside and rolled his eyes.

"Look at the state of you, Walsh. You smell like a brewery, and not a nice one! Have you even been home yet?" Rick asked, not surprised by Shane's appearance at all.

"No sir. Well, I was at someone's home, but it wasn't mine." Shane laughed as he made his way into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"Hey man, I'm starvin'; you got anything to eat?" He asked, moving items of food around before scrunching his face and closing the fridge door.

"Nope, haven't done the grocery shoppin' yet. Might be some cereal in the cupboard." Rick offered as his friend turned his nose up at the suggestion.

"What are you doin' here, Shane? It's a bit early, don't ya think?"Rick went on to ask the young man, who had gotten himself comfortable on the couch.

"I was out last night and ended up back at some wild house party…"

"Wait, not the one I got called over on Rydge Road?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Shane answered, chuckling slightly.

"I had to shut it down, asshole. Three noise complaints. Don't tell me you were hidin' inside somewhere?" Rick queried, as he looked at his friend disbelievingly.

"I heard you too; nice fuckin' policeman voice, you prick! Way to move 'em all along home!" Shane said playfully.

"Fuck you, asswipe." Rick joked. "Seriously, where were you? I didn't even know you were goin' out last night."

"Well, I was there at that party, but I wasn't hidin', man. I was upstairs fuckin'." Shane answered bluntly, a smile crossing his face.

"Shit, you're always upstairs fuckin'; or in the tool shed fuckin'; or in the back seat of their daddy's car fuckin'." Rick laughed. "What's it gonna say on your tombstone, uh? _Here lies Shane Walsh – one Hell of a Police Officer and upstanding citizen who died fuckin'._"

At this, both Rick and Shane began to laugh uproariously.

"Do it! If I die before you, fuckin' do it! Have that engraved for me!" Shane exclaimed as he rolled back on to the couch in a fit of laughter. "If you don't, I'll come back and haunt you and rub my ghost balls on your face while you sleep!"

Rick fell down beside his friend laughing just as hard as he was.

"Wait, wait!" Said Shane as he fought to catch his breath. "If you die first, I'm getting 'curly headed fuck' engraved for you!"

Both men continued their laughing until their stomachs hurt. Shane wiped his eyes, then glanced over at Rick.

"Hey, where the fuck are you goin', uh? You ain't rostered on today, why are you dressed like you goin' somewhere?" He asked, eyeing Rick suspiciously.

"Nowhere. I ain't goin' anywhere." Rick lied, not wanting to tell Shane about his date with Michonne.

"You're in jeans, numb nuts. It's Saturday morning; you should be in your pyjamas still in bed jerkin' off." Shane pointed out.

"Ah, ya got me! No foolin' you! Nice police work, dickhead. The mayor's gonna give your ass a medal one day." Rick responded as he chuckled and he leapt up from the couch and sat in one of the armchairs.

"Spit it out, cock-breath. Where you goin'?" Shane persisted.

Rick sighed loudly, knowing that his friend would continue to pester him if he did not give him an answer.

"I'm meetin' someone." Was all Rick said.

"Who the fuck are you meetin'? What, like a date? Are you meetin' a girl, Grimes? Spill, I tell you everything! I tell you all my dirty details!" Shane said excitedly.

"Yeah, I don't fuckin' ask you to, ya just tell me anyways!" Rick replied, grinning at Shane.

"Come on man, I can give you some tips!"

Shane offered as Rick screwed his face up; this was exactly why he did not want to let his friend know. Shane always had 'tips' for him, which mainly consisted of advice on how many fingers to use on a first date; places that are acceptable to receive blow jobs (which, according to Shane, is everywhere except the toilets at McDonald's restaurants); and whether or not you should do it from behind, which he always answered a resounding 'yes' to.

"You and your fuckin' tips, Shane!" Rick laughed. "It's not that kinda date, man. We're just goin' to lunch."

"Who's the lucky fella, Rick?" Shane joked.

"Fuck off, dumbass." Rick replied. "Look, you don't know her so it don't matter."

"I know everyone here, especially the girls. Probably had her already, so tell me who she is. I'll give you some pointers." Shane said, somewhat seriously.

Rick rolled his eyes, knowing his friend was not going to let up.

"Firstly, I doubt she'd even let you touch her, secondly, keep your fuckin' cake hole shut about her, alright? Don't say anythin' nasty or filthy, just try to be a decent guy for once, yeah?" Rick said, seriousness to his tone now.

"Fine, fine; just hurry up and tell me." Shane agreed.

"It's that girl, who came into the station, Michonne. I asked her out and she said yes." Rick stated quietly.

"Ho-ly shit, son!" Shane exclaimed, his face lighting up as he leaned forward and offered Rick his hand; the two friends slapped hands and Rick smiled to himself. After being told Rick was interested in Michonne, Shane had an inkling she was who his friend was talking about.

"I thought you didn't have the balls to go and ask her out." He said. "Fuckin' nice work, boy!"

Shane was impressed that Rick had acted on his attraction and interest in the young woman. He knew his friend was not the most confident person, but he could also see that Michonne had left an impression on Rick.

"Hold on." Shane finally realized before asking: "Why the Hell are you takin' her on a lunch date? How you gonna get all romantic and shit in the daytime?"

"We're just gettin' to know each other today. Lunch is fine, man." Rick reasoned.

"Fuck that." Offered Shane. "Best way to get to know a girl is to get her to sit on ya face. That's my advice for ya."

"God, you just can't help yourself, can you ya prick?" Rick exclaimed.

"Oh piss off, princess. You love it." Came Shane's reply

"No actually, I don't!" Laughed Rick.

"Nah, really. I'm proud of you, boy. She seems like a nice chick; hope it works out for you. Even though it's only lunch, hope you two have a good day."

Shane said earnestly, knowing Rick to be a good person who deserved only the best.

"Before ya go, can you leave me some money for pizza and leave out a pair of sweatpants out for me; I'm gonna sleep it off here." Shane requested.

"First of all, you need to go and wash your raggedy ass before you put my clothes on and you get paid just like I do, so no, I ain't leavin' money for you!" He said, half-jokingly, knowing full well he would give his friend money for food; Shane knew this also.

"You're good people, Rick. I love you, man." Offered Shane.

"Yeah yeah, go wash your ass, buddy." Came Rick's reply.

"She's gonna love you too." Said Shane as he headed upstairs to take a shower.

Rick smiled as he hoped his friend was right for once.

* * *

><p>AN: Rick will get his date in the next chapter, I wonder if he'll take Shane up on any of his advice? Lol


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So glad people are enjoying this fic; finally, it's time for their date. I'm feeling the pressure now because I know how keen a few of you dear readers have been! Let's see how it pans out. Oh, and some familiar characters make an appearance.

Prepare yourself, this is a bit fluffy! You have been warned!

* * *

><p>The midsummer day was already tortuously hot; it sat heavy and there was no relieving breeze. The squad car came to a slow halt outside of the main farm house as Deputies Grimes and Walsh stepped out. Rick placed his wide-brimmed hat on top of his head and squinted while he surveyed the area. Shane had already walked up onto the front porch to fetch Hershel Greene and find out what had happened.<p>

"I'm glad you boys could come out on such short notice." Offered the much older man. "Thank you."

"What's your troubles, Mr Greene?" Asked Shane as they strolled down the step side-by-side.

"Well, I was away for a couple of days, only just got back and it seems one of my mares is missin'. Thing is, they were all locked away and my girl Maggie came to check on 'em yesterday and they were all there. Seems someone might've stolen her."

"Can you show us where, sir?" Shane queried and Hershel led the men in the direction of his stables.

"See the tyre tracks here?" The older man pointed to the ground. "Horse trailer attached to a truck I'd say; they backed it right up to the doors, the bastards. Cut the padlock away as well."

Hershel led the Deputies inside the stable and proceeded to show them from where the mare had been taken. Shane diligently scribbled down the details Hershel was relaying while Rick looked around; inspecting the remaining horses, rubbing the head of the grey colored beauty. He loved horses, rode them a lot when he was younger out on his parents' property. He and his brother Jeffrey had actually taken riding lessons from Hershel when they were children.

"A mare went missin' about two weeks back over at the old Donahue place and from what you've shown us, it's safe to say someone is stealin' horses around here. If you give Shane a description of the horse and let us know who knew you'd be gone; that would help us out, sir." Said Rick.

Hershel nodded and started to walk out of the stable before Rick spoke again.

"Mr Greene, can I ask what happened to that brown mare you had, the gentle natured one?" He asked, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "I don't see her here."

"Flame?" Asked Hershel.

"Yeah, that's her."

"Oh I had to sell her some years back, must've been, what? Fifteen years ago now." Came his reply as Rick let his mind race back in time…

xXx

"No, no, that's fine, sir." Said Rick into the telephone receiver as he checked on the last minute details of the date he had planned for Michonne.

"The pillion pad is fine…oh okay. Nah, I wouldn't have minded payin' a little extra, but if that's all that's left, it's fine by me…okay, okay sir. I'll see ya soon. Thanks again for doin' this on such short notice. I appreciate it…Okay…you too. Bye now."

With that he hung up the phone, glanced over at a showered, fed and snoring Shane who was passed out on his couch and headed for the front door.

Rick Grimes sat behind the steering wheel of his sky blue '78 Ford pickup truck trying to calm his nerves. He was not usually this nervous when it came to dates, there was not really too much to them around that part of the country; you meet a girl you like, ask her out, pick her up in your daddy's car, go down by the creek, drink a six pack of beer and try to get to second base. Well, that was Rick's experience with the opposite sex before he went off to the academy.

He guessed that his nervous disposition was down to really, _really_ liking Michonne. She was definitely not like the women in his town; she had a sophisticated air and well-spoken manner that captivated him. She stood out and did not ever try to fit in or change who she was; she unwittingly commanded attention. She had caught Rick's attention, and now the young man was finally ready to walk up to her door.

Michonne rented a room at one of the motels in the County. While it was not the nicest of rooms, it served its purpose; a place to rest her head while she completed her summer internship. She had already checked her appearance in the tiny mirror in the motel's small bathroom four times. She was wearing a white, form fitting knee-length sundress with her hair out, draped over her toned shoulders. She patted her hair down once more, flashed herself a goofy smile in the mirror then went to sit back on the edge of the bed, waiting for the young Deputy to arrive.

A tentative knock at the door caused her to jump a little as she took a deep breath, sauntered over and turned the doorknob. Rick smiled widely when they greeted one another, but then he looked at her outfit before saying, quite tactlessly:

"Ah, Michonne. You're gonna have to get changed."

If there was one piece of advice that neither Shane, nor Rick's father, nor any of his other male friends had told him, it was that you do not, under any circumstances tell a woman you are on a date with that she needs to change her outfit. He had not even made the mistake of asking: "Is that what you're wearing?" No. He opted to advise Michonne that she _had _to get changed.

Michonne's smile fell away as she looked at Rick, unimpressed by his lack of delicacy pertaining to matters of a female's date attire.

"Really, Rick? You don't like the dress, or…?" She started before he realized how he must have sounded.

"Oh, no, sorry! That came out all wrong. Sorry, there's nothing, uh, wrong with what you're wearing…you look great, actually. Really, you do. It's a lovely dress, it looks lovely on you, but I just need to get you out of it…No, not like that! I mean. Not that I wouldn't want to 'cause any man would want to, you're amazing. Sorry…I just meant…"

Rick stammered on with his poor excuse for an explanation; he was so flustered he did not notice that Michonne was smiling at him.

"Rick, take it easy. I'm not offended. Just say what you meant to say." She offered gently.

Rick took a deep breath before explaining himself.

"Michonne, I'm sorry; what I said came out wrong. The dress is lovely and you're lovely in it, but the date I got planned requires that you wear somethin' more…practical. Jeans will do fine." Rick offered, flashing Michonne a bright grin that she found to be contagious.

"Okay, I get what you're saying. But Rick, where are we goin'?" She asked, curious as to what his plans were.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, but since I started off on the wrong foot, I may as well tell you; we're goin' horse riding."

xXx

On the trip out to Greene's Farm, Rick drove carefully along the red dirt road; the windows were rolled down to let fresh air in and the unrestrained sounds of the wind muted Conway Twitty's rich voice on the radio. Rick glanced over to Michonne as she took in the lush, green scenery. He knew this was the best way to give a city girl a memorable country experience. She somehow felt his gaze upon her again as she turned to him and smiled.

"I have to say, I'm really excited!" Michonne exclaimed, leaning closer to the young man.

"Like I said, I've never done anything like this before. The farm we're goin' to, they have these day trips all the time?" She asked, wanting to know more about the place they were fast approaching.

"Yeah, it's actually an amazing set up out here. They offer riding lessons for beginners and organize the day trips for people who want to ride; you get a meal with the package too. The property is huge so they have a lot of things goin' at once. Hershel's place is also a real workin' farm, so there's a lot to see. They do home-style country meals out the back of the farmhouse too. Tourists love it. He's also the local vet so there're always animals everywhere." Said Rick.

"Wow, it sounds great!" Michonne beamed, silently admiring Rick's thinking.

When she had agreed to meeting him for a lunch date, she had half expected it to be run of the mill; while she thought Rick was charming, nice, great looking and an all-around good guy, she admittedly thought a lunch date was average. Michonne would never have imagined he would organize a trip to a working farm where they were to have a picnic lunch after going horse riding. She was completely impressed and could barely wait for the date to officially begin.

xXx

As Rick's vehicle pulled up at the designated parking area, Michonne excitedly exited the vehicle before Rick could sprint around and open the door for her. She took in the surroundings while wearing a huge grin. Rick was mesmerized by her smile; the way it lit up her entire face and caused her eyes to sparkle. She had changed into tight-fitting jeans and a tank top, while it was not what she had in mind for an outfit for a first date, it was rather practical; Rick secretly admired her shapely figure while she was preoccupied in her excitement.

Michonne and Rick walked at a steady pace up to where a man was standing near the stables with a brown mare, seemingly waiting for Rick.

"Hey Otis, how are ya?" Asked Rick as the two men shook hands.

"Just fine, Rick. How you doin'?" He asked in reply, as they both swapped pleasantries and Rick introduced Michonne.

She stayed quiet a moment while Rick and Otis discussed the horse, where the path ran down by the creek and that the picnic area that was reserved for their date was Area 4 which was situated at the end of Hershel's property. Michonne looked at the lovely brown mare that stood patiently, waiting for them; in that moment she only noticed _one _horse that looked ready to go.

"Excuse me, Rick?" Michonne interjected as both men stopped and looked at her. "Are we only taking one horse?"

Rick smiled shyly at her realization that they were to ride a single horse.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied. "Hershel only had one left today, but luckily, he's tacked her up with a pillion."

Michonne looked a little confused.

"Pillion? As in two people, one saddle pillion?" She asked.

Rick nodded, smiling at how adorable she was when she was not completely certain of what was to come.

"Was either that or I'd have to walk the track and lead you along. And that wouldn't do 'cause we'd be late for lunch." He smiled brightly at her.

"Okay." She exhaled loudly. "This is fine, we can do this. So long as you sit in the front. I don't want to be responsible for making the horse throw us."

Otis spoke up now.

"Oh, no, miss. You don't have to worry about that. Flame here has the gentlest nature of all the horses. She's the one we give to amateurs; never gets spooked, and she's patient. Y'all will be fine. Rick, I'll leave her in your capable hands. Maggie will ride down after y'all in about ten minutes with your lunch. Have fun now."

With that, he handed the reins over to Rick and both Rick and Michonne thanked him. Now, Michonne turned to her date looking slightly apprehensive and excited all at once.

"So, how do we do this?" She asked as they led Flame away from the stables.

xXx

After a couple of attempts to mount the horse, Michonne finally got it right as she sat directly behind Rick atop Flame. She instinctively placed her arms around his waist; her hands resting on his firm stomach. Suddenly she felt self-conscious.

"Hope it's okay if I hold on to you." She said quietly. "Don't wanna squeeze too hard."

Rick chuckled, then added flirtatiously:

"It's fine, you can squeeze me any time you like."

Upon hearing Rick's comment, Michonne smiled at his playfulness and tightened her grip, but not too tight; Rick got the horse to move and Michonne let out a cautious "woah."

"You alright? Find your centre of balance, and hold on tighter if you need to." He offered reassuringly.

Michonne shuffled closer to Rick so that her chest came to rest at his back; she leaned close to his ear and spoke:

"I'm alright now. Go faster if you like."

At her suggestion, Rick set Flame at a steady trot. He smiled at the feeling of Michonne pressed so closely to him as they headed off down the bridle path towards the back of the farm. The sun beat down on them but they found some relief from the cool breeze that was dancing over their skin. They were both aware of the heat that emanated from their contact, but neither was too concerned. They stayed silent for a short while as they listened to the sounds of the birds from high up in the surrounding red cedars. The whole area was green and the trees' foliage then provided shade for the couple which cooled them significantly; though Rick's stomach and back still felt as if his skin burned at her touch.

"It's so peaceful out here."

She finally said, glancing around at the lush gifts that Mother Nature had offered up to them. She noticed many different types of evergreens and smelled the sweet scent of the wild jasmine that dotted the landscape with its bright yellow flowers.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Rick replied. "I mean, in town, it ain't that special, but when you get out here, it's like a completely different part of the world."

"Totally. And it's all in our own backyard, so to speak. Now this creek, it's not too far ahead?" She asked, thinking she might like to cool herself in the water.

"Yep, a little further down the track. It actually runs all the way over to my family's property." Rick stated, in a matter-of-fact manner.

"So, you mean to tell me you're a farm boy, Deputy Grimes?" She teased.

"Yes ma'am. My daddy owns a place not too far from here; dairy farm." He explained, before changing the subject. "Here we go; the creek's just up ahead."

xXx

The water flowed gently as Rick and Michonne came to rest at their designated picnic area which was marked by a small sign along the bridle path. The area was just as peaceful and welcoming as the other spots they had passed along the way. Rick swung his legs to the front and dismounted Flame before reaching his hands up to Michonne. He gripped her waist and helped her off the horse; she stumbled slightly as her feet met the faintly uneven ground and fell into Rick. He instinctively grabbed Michonne tighter in an effort to steady her; their faces were ever so close as she apologized coyly.

"Sorry, I almost knocked you over."

Rick said nothing as he stared into her eyes, silently distracted by their beauty and depth; scarcely able to draw his own away. He held onto her small frame as her hands rested at his chest. Rick's gaze moved from Michonne's obsidian eyes to her full lips for a moment. Though his thoughts were disorderly on account of how close they were standing, Rick could not help but think of how inviting Michonne's lips looked. He allowed his face to edge forward slightly and noticed that Michonne did not move away. The sounds of the flowing stream and the songs of the birds all faded into obscurity as Rick and Michonne focussed so intensely on each other. They both proceeded to lean in as their eyes closed and their lips remained only an inch or so apart.

"Oh, hey y'all. Sorry to interrupt."

Called a female voice that shook them from their reverie, causing Rick to surrender his hold on Michonne as she stepped back marginally.

"I've got your lunch here."

She offered from atop a silver mare as she removed the backpack picnic bag and handed it to Rick. He stepped forward and took the bag from the young girl.

"Thanks Maggie. Tell your mama we said thanks." Said Rick.

The girl returned his smile as she turned the horse and trotted away back up the bridle path. Rick looked shyly at Michonne before saying:

"Let's eat."

The intimate moment they had shared was now lost, but they had the rest of the afternoon ahead of them to get to know one another better and maybe become close. Rick silently prayed that the picnic lunch was not the only thing he would get to taste that day. Michonne's lips, he reasoned, would be just as delightful; maybe even more so.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry to end it there (I'm used to being called mean and a tease by now hahaha); the date will continue with the next chapter soon, I pinky-promise!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! **Here4Funsies**, I was thinking cock-blocking Maggie as I was writing that! Hahaha

Now that spring here in Australia has officially hit consecutive temperatures of 39 degrees Celsius (about 103 degrees Fahrenheit), I will be spending my spare time indoors as I can't stand the heat; this means more writing so I should be able to update this fic more regularly!

The fluff continues as we jump straight into the second part of the date…

* * *

><p>The cool breeze that swept across the water of the gently flowing creek offered relief for Rick and Michonne in the hot afternoon. They had finished eating their lunch and presently sat side-by-side near the stream in the shade on a picnic blanket; the soft ground beneath them and the sound of the horse not too far away. Rick picked up a small pebble and tossed it into the water while he thought about what he should say next. Their conversations were comfortable and easy; Rick found her to be clever and funny. After a moment, Michonne spoke up.<p>

"It's so nice down here. Kind of romantic, don't ya think?" She asked, glancing sideways toward Rick; not noticing he had been looking at her for a short while.

"Yeah, that was the general idea of bringin' you here." Rick offered in a flirtatious manner.

"I hope you don't bring all of your dates here!" She said teasingly; eliciting a chuckle from the young man.

"No ma'am. I don't go on many dates; besides, this is a special place for a special lady."

_Smooth, _Michonne thought as she giggled slightly. She smiled at him while she studied his features. Out in the light of day, his cerulean eyes seemed impossibly bright; she almost became lost in the deep blue hues. Finally, she realized that she had been silently staring at him for longer than was polite.

"You okay?" Asked Rick, a little concerned by how quiet she had become.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry, got a bit distracted by your eyes there for a minute." Was her honest reply.

"Really? What's wrong with them?" Rick asked seriously.

Michonne found it endearing that he did not know how physically appealing he was. The fact that he immediately thought her distraction was due to something being _wrong_ with his appearance spoke volumes about how modest Rick was. She smiled warmly at him before proceeding.

"You're adorable, Deputy. There's nothing wrong with 'em; they're amazing. They're really pretty. Actually, you're really pretty. I mean, you're handsome. You're like amazing to look at; gosh, Rick, please stop me now. Just tell me to shut up. I'm just rambling on about how hot you are and you're sittin' there lookin' at me with your gorgeous blue eyes like I'm crazy…"

She said a little flustered but continued with her long-winded compliment. Rick never thought of himself as overly handsome, so he was a little surprised that someone as beautiful as Michonne thought he was attractive.

"…And what makes you even hotter is the fact that you don't even realize how fine you are…"

Rick smiled at Michonne thinking she was actually the adorable one; he shifted his position so that he was facing her directly. Rick then tentatively reached over and placed his finger to her lips lightly and uttered a low _shhhhh. _This caused Michonne to cease her rambling, admiring comments as she took delight in the tingling sensation that his touch brought about. He then moved his hand to the side of her face and cupped it before leaning in slowly and offering her a sweet and gentle kiss. Both Rick and Michonne smiled as they pulled away from each other.

"Well, that's one way to get me to shut up." She offered before happily capturing his mouth with her own in a much deeper second kiss.

xXx

The afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Rick and Michonne drove back into town; Michonne looked intermittently from the passing landscape to Rick. He would throw her a glance every so often and smile brightly. Michonne chatted about how she could not wait to telephone her friends back home and tell them that she had actually went horse riding at a real farm. She omitted the part about how she was also excited to fill them in about Rick and what a great guy he was. He became a little curious as to what she would tell her friends about him, so he asked her outright.

"So, are you gonna tell 'em that you met this really nice fella?" Rick queried as they reached the town and headed in the direction of where Michonne was staying.

"Most likely." She offered, trying to play it cool. "I just know once I mention that you're a police officer their minds are gonna go straight to the gutter."

Rick laughed and asked: "Really?"

"Oh yeah. Right away they'll want to know about how you look in _and_ out of your uniform. Next they'll be asking about who got to wear the handcuffs first." Michonne explained with a devilish grin.

Rick's face grew warm as he let his mind wander to the thought of Michonne wearing nothing but his handcuffs and Sheriff's hat. He cleared his throat slightly before speaking.

"What will you say, ya know, about the handcuffs?" He asked, feeling brave and confident with where the conversation was headed.

"I'll tell 'em the truth. That we haven't used them..._yet._"

She said with a playful tone to her voice which cause Rick to laugh. They went quiet a moment and pulled up to the motel where Michonne was staying, right in front of her room; neither moved as they sat in the truck staring at one another.

"So," Rick began to speak. "What are you doin' tomorrow night?"

Michonne shrugged before answering.

"Not sure. I don't have any plans and don't really know anyone else here other than you, Kate at work and Mr. Toomey, so I'm gonna go out on a limb and say second date?"

Rick smiled at her reasoning because it saved him asking; he nodded and said:

"Yes. Dinner at my place?"

"Sounds great." She offered before leaning in and kissing Rick once more. Michonne thanked him for a wonderfully enjoyable date, flashed a bright smile and let herself out of the vehicle. Rick watched her walk to the door and waved to her when she turned to look back at him; she responded in kind before letting herself in and closing the door behind her.

Rick could scarcely wipe the huge grin from his face as he turned the radio back up, reversed out of the parking space, shifted into first gear and drove happily back to his house.

* * *

><p>AN: More to come!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Some insights into Richonne's families respectively. I needed to give Michonne a family name, but that's one thing I'm not good at so I just used my own surname lol Michonne Harris (I'm here laughing right now, but it sounds okay I guess)! Thank my Irish great-grandfather for that one! Haha…Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"See ya tomorrow, man."<p>

Shane called from the squad car as Rick walked slowly up his darkened driveway. He turned slightly and lifted his arm in a half-hearted wave. The work day had been long and all he wanted to do was get inside, have a cold beer and something to eat. He always felt drained after thinking about what his life was like when Michonne was in it. He still missed her and even though he tried to hide it from his friend, it was written across his face. Their connection had been so strong and he had fallen for her very quickly. That's why they called it _falling_ in love; once you fell, everything was turned upside down and it was hard to find your footing again. He was still trying to find his footing, fifteen years later.

Rick fumbled with the house keys, unlocked the front door, switched on a light and headed straight for the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator doubtfully to find a six pack of beer, carton of milk and some cheese that he suspected had gone bad; he realized he needed to go shopping for food soon. Grabbing a beer and closing the door, he then went on to search the freezer where he found one of three frozen microwave dinners. He chose the carbonara, removed it from the cardboard packaging, popped the top off of the beer bottle and tossed the food in the microwave oven; the high pitched sounds of the buttons he pressed were seemingly louder than usual in the empty house.

Rick took a seat at the kitchen table. He pressed the bottle to his mouth and the cold liquid felt soothing as it slid down his throat and made him feel a little relaxed; the soft humming of the appliance that warmed his disappointing meal in the background. _Disappointing meal to end a disappointing day, _he thought. He then became a little sad as he thought about how happy he was the first time Michonne had stepped into his house…

xXx

"Wow, Rick. It smells nice in here." Michonne said as she walked into Rick's home.

"Oh, it's nothing fancy, just roast meat and veggies."

He said modestly then offered her a seat in the living room. She sat on the sofa and grinned at him.

"Would you like somethin' to drink?" He asked politely.

"Water, please."

Was her reply; Rick went to fetch it and she turned her head to watch him walk into the kitchen. He was wearing a grey plaid button down shirt that was tucked neatly into his dark jeans and had the sleeves rolled up. She liked how his understated dress sense suited his personality.

He returned with her beverage, placed it on the coffee table for her and took in her appearance. She had her long dreadlocks pulled back in a ponytail showing off her slender neck. She wore a formfitting, light blue sundress that had slightly darker geometric shapes covering the soft fabric.

"You look lovely." Stated Rick as he took a seat next to her. "That's a nice color on you."

"Thanks. You look nice too."

She offered with a smile before glancing around his living room. She noticed a few old family photographs hanging on the walls and standing framed on a cabinet. There was one with a woman and man and two small boys; a few more with the two boys; a large one with a different woman and man, both stern looking, where the man was seated and the woman stood with her hand resting on his shoulder; a couple of the two boys on two horses; two of the woman, man and a young looking Rick at two different graduation ceremonies; two of Rick and Shane at two different graduation ceremonies; and two more recent photographs of Rick, Shane and another good looking man on what appeared to be a camping trip.

Michonne placed her glass back on the coffee table, stood and walked to the wall and cabinet; Rick took the opportunity to steal a glance at her perfectly round backside.

"Is this you and your family?" She asked, pointing to the photo of the woman, man and two boys.

Rick stood and walked over beside her.

"Yeah, mama, daddy, my brother Jeff and me." He answered.

"Oh Rick! Look at how cute you were!" She exclaimed and giggled at his childhood picture.

"Were?" He asked jokingly. "Thought I still was?"

Michonne then nudged him with her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't know where you got that idea from." She playfully responded.

"Your mama, she's really pretty. Are your parents still around?" She went on to ask.

Rick's smile faded a little before he answered her.

"My daddy's still with us, but he moved away after mama passed about five years back."

"I'm so sorry, Rick." She offered softly.

He nodded in acknowledgement and continued.

"I don't speak to him much anymore and hardly see him; my brother's gonna end up with the farm once he finishes college. But all of that family business has nothin' to do with me; Jeff's the golden boy anyways."

Michonne thought he sounded sad speaking about his father and brother so she quickly pointed to the high school graduation picture.

"Wow! Look at your hair!" She said while chuckling. "Shoulder length curls? Really?"

"Hey! The chicks used to dig it." He offered, defending himself and his outdated hairstyle as they both laughed.

"That's your partner, right?" She asked motioning to the camping photograph.

"Yeah, that's him. Deputy Shane Walsh; self-proclaimed ladies' man and crime fighter. We were best friends since high school. You think my hair was bad, wait until you see Shane in our yearbook photos." He said to a grinning Michonne.

"Who's the other guy?" She pointed to the one in the snapshot next to Rick.

"That's my brother." He explained. "Taken last year, I think, on a fishin' trip."

"Oh, he's cute. Looks like you." She said in a matter-of-fact manner.

Michonne then looked at the largest photograph that was an old black and white one; it was exquisitely framed and of the other woman and man.

"This is beautiful. Are those your grandparents?" She asked and Rick nodded.

"Yep, daddy's parents. Grandma Lilly and my granddaddy Richard." He stated.

"That's so nice. You're named after your granddad! They got it right 'cause you sorta look like him, but you seem more cheerful! It's funny how they never smile in old photos."

They both chortled at her observation when the timer alarm on the oven sounded.

xXx

Michonne took a seat at Rick's dining room table as he served up their meals; he placed her plate in front of her, walked back into the kitchen and returned with a bottle of red wine. He poured her a glass, then one for himself and sat down to eat. Michonne complimented Rick on his cooking and decided to ask more questions about his home and family.

"You've got a lovely house; not what I expected from a young single man though. It's tidy and in order. Are you renting here?" She asked.

"Thanks. Ah, no not renting, it actually belonged to my mama's family. She left it to me in her will 'cause she knew there was no way I could stay on the main farm." He explained, once again looking slightly sad.

"Main farm?" Michonne asked. "How many farms does your family own?"

Rick grinned a little and apologized for being vague with his explanations; he already felt so comfortable talking to Michonne that he almost forgot that they were still getting to know one another.

"Well, let' see. There's the property I grew up on that was in my family forever and there's two other larger properties. All dairy farms; main one is where I grew up." Rick offered, then continued.

"The other two ain't places to raise a family, more industrial." He said, before excusing himself.

Michonne wondered what he was doing when Rick returned to the dining area with a carton of milk and held it so that she could see the logo. She let out a semi-disbelieving laugh before speaking.

"Are you serious? Daddy Gene's Dairy? That's your family's business?"

"Yep, named after my father, Gene Grimes. It's a subsidiary to his company Greenacre Dairy." He said rolling his eyes.

"For real, we get it in Atlanta, but I never buy it 'cause I prefer soy!" She laughed. "I'll get it all the time now that I know where it comes from."

"Nah, you don't have to;" He offered as he returned the milk to the refrigerator. "I actually had to pay for that carton! No free milk for me at all!"

He laughed and re-entered the dining room, taking his seat again.

"I'm selling my shares back to my brother when he takes over, anyways. Don't want it. Was never for me."

"Wow, just when I think I'm gettin' to figure you out, Rick. You go and tell me you're heir to a Georgian dairy fortune that you don't want." She chuckled. "That's amazing; and here I thought you were just a small town cop."

"I am a small town cop." He smiled. "That's one of the reasons I don't really talk to my father much; he never did like that I wanted to travel my own path and do my own thing. Oh and as you get to know me better, you'll find out real quick I ain't much like the rest of my family."

"That's good, I like a man who knows what he wants." Michonne said truthfully as Rick thought about how much he wanted _her_ right then. After a moment he asked:

"What about you and yours? What's your family like?"

Now it was time for Michonne to roll her eyes.

"Gosh, where to start? Not much to tell, really. I'm the only child of _Professor_ and Mrs. David Harris." She offered in a telling way that made him realize she might not be much like her family also.

"He's a former law lecturer and senior partner at Harris, Schroeder and Keats. Grandfather's a judge, David Harris _Esquire_. I was born in Harare, Zimbabwe, named after the midwife who delivered me and was gracious and brave enough to spend her days with my mother while my dad worked at The University of Zimbabwe. I grew up in Atlanta but we travelled a lot; saw Paris before I saw the Grand Canyon, which I think is crazy, right? What else? Oh yeah, daddy's a bit of a control freak who didn't want me to do my internship out here; and mother's a snobby high society housewife who doesn't like how I wear my hair." Michonne explained while supressing a laugh.

"Yet here you are, in backwoods Georgia lookin' absolutely beautiful just the way you are." Rick said in a flirty way.

"Yeah, here I am thinkin' about having premarital sex on a second date with this hot, country ass white boy. Mother definitely would not approve!" She teased, smiling devilishly at Rick before he realized what she had said.

"Wait! What?" He asked, unsure of if he had heard her correctly.

By then Michonne had already stood and reached for Rick's hand.


End file.
